If You Wanted Attention, Shizuru
by 0Kasumi0
Summary: Shizuru wants attention from Natsuki, in order to obtain that attenion that she so badly yearns for, she stages her own kidnapping.


**Author's Note:** I did not write this, however, my sister did write it. I give her full credit.

Disclaimer: Mizuki-imoutochan nor I own Mai-HiME or any of it's characters (-cries-). They all belong to Sunrise.

* * *

"Hey Shizuru." Natsuki sighed, looking over at her. Shizuru looked so deep in thought, that Natsuki was curious as to what she was thinking about. Shizuru made a slight jerk, a bit surprised, and a little jumpy. "Are you ok?" she asked, worry flashing across her face.

"Natsuki shouldn't worry about me." she smiled, and took a drink of her now cold tea. Natsuki watched her carefully, but when she gave no sign of feeling the cold tea, she became worried, though she hid it very well.

"You should lie down or something." she said a bit coldly. Shizuru smiled at her.

"I've told Natsuki before. Natsuki shouldn't worry about me." she sighed, shaking her head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. We wouldn't want gray hair in that perfect blue hair of yours." she ran a hand through it, and she shivered slightly at the touch.

"Ok Shizuru." she pulled away and picked up her cup of tea. "Go lie down, ok? I'll be in there in a bit with some fresh tea." and she walked into the kitchen. She failed to see the grin flash onto Shizuru's face as she walked into the room she was staying in.

She closed the door behind her and slowly turned around, to see someone standing outside on the fire escape. The guy outside grinned and Shizuru's eyes widened as she opened her mouth.

* * *

**-With Our Beloved Natsuki-**

She had just left Shizuru in the living room, having told her to go lie down. Once she had the tea on she took a seat on the counter, allowing the worry to envelope now that she was alone. _What is she's really sick and she doesn't tell me? That would be like her, hiding her pain to keep me happy. _A scowl worked its way onto her face. She was so worked up into her thoughts that the scream that came from Shizuru's room made her jump and fall off the counter.

"Shit!" she growled, jumping up and running down the hallway, sliding and then busting down the door- that wasn't even locked in the first place. "SHIZURU?!" she yelled, giving the room a once over and finding the said girl gone. On the bed was a note folded neatly on the pillow with Shizuru's necklace that Natsuki had gotten her for Christmas. Her eyes narrowed as she picked up the note, fury building up in her as she read the words. "What? So some gang thinks they can weasel some money out of me? They have another thing coming, those son-of-a-bitches." she growled, crumbling the note in her hand and letting it fall as she turned and ran into her room across the hall. The note laid open on the ground.

**_Bring us 1.5 million dollars by tomorrow night_**

**_Or never see this girl again_**

**_Go to the abandoned building down at the Marina_**

**_We have her under watch_**

**_And their not afraid to kill her_**

**_Come before then to get your precious girlfriend_**

**_We'll kill her_**

**_Be prepared to make the exchange by midnight_**

**_-XXX_**

As Natsuki ran out the door with her guns ready, she decided 3 things in her mind. 1.) She was stupid enough to leave Shizuru alone. 2.) They was stupid enough to tell where they was holding her. 3.) Who ever it was can write just like Shizuru…

She ran out and jumped onto her bike, speeding down the street, narrowly avoiding several kids who screamed obscenities at her. _Maybe I should do as Shizuru says and not cuss out the kids who get in my way…_ She thought to herself, as she went even faster, and was forced to stop when a group of girl scouts was blocking her way and she couldn't go through. "MOVE YOU-" she stopped when she saw why. They was letting an old woman with a cane cross the street. Looking closely at the woman, Natsuki noticed that the woman had an incredibly large chest, and she turned red when she realized it was the same size as Mai's. She shook her head, trying to shake the blush off her. She decided to distract her, and that also meant not getting impatient and mowing them all over, and looked at the girl scouts. Her eyes met with a girl who was about Mikoto's height, 5'0''. She studied her. Her hair was pulled back into the hat, and her eyes was looking right over top of Natsuki, careful to keep her eyes away from her. Natsuki shook her head, putting it off for coincidence. Her eyes went back to the old woman, and she shook her head again, deciding she had breast implants or something.

The moment the first girl scout moved, she was off again, going all out down the streets, and not even slowing for the turns. She was being reckless, she knew, but every minute she wasted, was another minute Shizuru could be getting hurt. That made her push her bike past the limit and then it sputtered and stopped. "No. No. NO!" she yelled, hitting it and trying to start it again. She looked into the gas tank. Empty. "What? I FILLED IT UP YESTERDAY ON MY WAY HOME! GOD! WHY ME?!" she yelled, furious, before stomping over to a guy talking to some girl on a bike. "HEY! LET ME HAVE YOUR BIKE!" she yelled.

"What the fuck?" he turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Look kid, get lost."

"Look, I don't care if you haven't gotten lucky all week, or what ever. Acting all big and macho on this bike isn't going to help get that girl with fake breasts and a bad nose job into bed any quicker. Now. MOVE!" and she punched him. He went flying. She jumped onto the bike and took off, his words being left behind.

She dodged the passing vehicles, ignoring the honks she was receiving. She felt the tears bubble into her eyes as it seemed like she was never getting any closer. She wiped the tears from her eyes and blinked, determination now etched onto her face. She wouldn't cry unless she was hurt. She promised herself that, ignoring the voice in her head that pointed out she was forcefully taken from the room, so of course she would be hurt. Her hands clenched onto the bike. It was her fault. She was so sure of that.

After an eternity, she arrived a ways down from the building. She got off the bike and threw it to the side, ignoring the fact that guy wouldn't be happy. She didn't care. She walked down the street, careful to keep out of view. She saw a group of guys out front, and decided to take her chances. She walked up to them, they never noticed. "Hey." she said. They whirled around.

"Hey, your not suppose-" she cut the guy off by kicking him into a pole. Everyone else's eyes went wide as they stared at their friend.

"WE WAS HIRED FORTHIS!" they all cried, and ran off. Natsuki stared, her eyes showing amazement.

"Well, first for everything." she shrugged, and headed into the building, carefully, quietly. She opened every door she came to, and found every one of them empty. She stopped at the last door, her hand hovering over the door knob. She didn't know why she was hesitating, and she froze when she heard _**her**_ voice.

"You did a very good job."

"When do we get paid?" grunted another voice.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Is Kotaro impatient?" she scolded gently.

"A bit. I looked out the window and saw one of my guys in a pole. A POLE! That girl of yours is something else." he sounded nervous. Natsuki was confused, and flung open the door. She saw Shizuru sitting there in a cage with tea, while the guy stood there, looking like a deer caught in headlights. Natsuki pulled out a gun.

"You pathetic piece of trash. How dare you." she growled, taking a step closer. "I should kill you, but even death would be showing mercy for you."

"Natsuki!" cheered Shizuru, a smile gracing her face. Natsuki looked out of the corner of her eye.

"You ok Shizuru?"

"I've told Natsuki not to worry about me." she 'tsked.'

"Why not?" she asked. The guy, shaking and pale as a ghost by now, pointed a finger at Shizuru.

"You never told us she was crazy?!" he howled. "SHE PAID US! IT WAS HER IDEA!" he was cowering by now. Natsuki was now more confused than ever.

"Huh?" she looked back and forth.

"Natsuki heard him." she took another sip of tea.

"You…you…you…PAID HIM!?" she yelled, her gun shaking in her hand, her hand clenching and unclenching. The guy was watching her hand, and the gun in it.

"Natsuki should put the gun down." Shizuru smiled.

"Your Triple X." Natsuki stared at her. She smiled, but didn't answer. "Why?"

"I it when Natsuki saves her." and she put her head in her hand.

"Oh Shizuru." she groaned.

**-Later-**

Natsuki sat there, glaring at her 'so-called' friends. Mai sat there in an old woman's outfit with a gray wig laying next to her on the table. Mikoto was laying against Mai's knees in a girl scouts uniform with the hat laying on the floor next to her. Shizuru sat there drinking tea, happy.

"So let me get this straight." Natsuki spoke, her voice cold, angry. "Shizuru likes it when I kidnap her." they nodded. "So she decided to hire some guys to 'kidnap' her." another nod. "She then came to you, Mai, for help. Mikoto, being with Mai, wanted to help too." another nod. "So you came up with this 'brilliant' plan." another nod. "you called the guy and set up the date, which was what you was thinking about earlier, right?" another nod. "So you decided to add fun to it, you emptied my gas tank, and put in it…mayo?" confusion swept her face while the others nodded. "Cause I liked mayo so much." another nod. "And then Mai dressed up as an old woman to help stop my pursuit, and Mikoto dressed up as a girl scout girl and got together a bunch of others cause you knew I wouldn't stop, but simply go around." another nod. "If you wanted attention so badly Shizuru, all you had to do was ask." she sent her a small glare. She just smiled, taking another sip of tea.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice it right away." Mai commented as Mikoto buried her head into the busty girl's chest.

"Natsuki is dense." Mikoto chimed in happily, provoking a glare from the raven haired girl

"What I don't get…" started Mai again. She was staring at the note. "Is how you couldn't tell this was Shizuru's handwriting." everything was quiet as they all stared at Natsuki, who looked off to the side. She refused to reply to Mai, needless to say.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review. Arigatou. Enjoy my omake. -disappears-

Natsuki: Shizuru, you really should've just told me you wanted attention. -glares-

Shizuru: Ara, but it's cute when Natsuki get's all protective! Tee-hee...

Natsuki: -blush-

Kasumi: -sighs- I think you're lucky Natsuki-oneesama didn't kill them. Overreaction much. -shakes head-

Natsuki: Hn... -glowers at Kasumi in a very threatening manner- You snotty little brat!!

Kasumi: Natsuki-oneesama!! Gomen, gomen... T.T

Shizuru: Natsuki should be polite to younger siblings.

Mizuki: Kasumi-oneechan?

Kasumi: Eh? -.-

Mizuki: Natsuki-oneechan didn't react. Remember that time when you thought somebody was flirting with Hikari-san? You almost-!

Kasumi: -covers Mizuki's mouth- Shut up!! -blushes-

Shizuru: Ara... That reminds me of somebody... -looks from Kasumi to Natsuki-

Kasumi and Natsuki: -glowers- Hmph.

_Omake end!! _


End file.
